Saving Aang
by Blooappall
Summary: After his encounter with the Fire Nation princess in the caverns of Ba Sing Se, something is terribly wrong with the Avatar... A series in drabbles.
1. It's gone and it's not coming back

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Wish I did.

* * *

After his disastrous encounter with the Fire Nation princess in the caverns of Ba Sing Se, Aang's Avatar spirit was destroyed, never to return. Katara may have healed his physical body, but his spiritual one was much more difficult.

According to the Guru, there was an ancient ceremony that could restore Aang's link to his previous incarnations. The trouble was that it was purely theoretical. It called for one or two people to sacrifice their bending spirits in order for the Avatar to regain his.

Katara volunteered, and so did a repenting Zuko. He had made a deal with them; he would give up his bending and protect Katara through the lengthy recovery process. In return they would take Iroh with them to train Aang in firebending, and make sure that the Fire Nation people were left alone after the war, inasmuch as possible.

The sun was sinking to rest, and the moon rising from sleep as the Guru began the chant.

* * *

Some of you may have seen this before in my drabble dumping ground- I decided to pull it out and turn it into a story in it's own right. Updates on this will be sporadic at best, so don't get your hopes up. 


	2. It hurts

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

* * *

Sokka had to be dragged away from the form of his unconscious sister. She and Zuko were lying entwined on the bed, their breathing deep and slow. It was the third day after they had given up their bending for Aang, and they had still not regained consciousness.

The Avatar and company left on Appa flying off towards the western shore of the Earth Kingdom to prepare for the war. The two ex-benders awoke not soon after they had left, looked at each other and burst into tears. Both of them could feel the pull of their element, as strong as ever, but could do nothing to affect it.

And it _hurt_.


	3. How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

Lyrics are from 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray

* * *

_Let him know that you know best._

"Zuko, wait!"

The young fireben- no, swordsman now- stopped, but did not turn. He was stiff and cold as Katara came up behind him.

_Because after all, you do know best._

"All I was going to say was that I wish that I could have healed you. That we had had those extra minutes in the cave together."

_And pray to God he hears you._

Sedna, please, hear me. Help me.

Katara watched Zuko's back, calling out to every spirit she knew that this time, please, oh please, _this time_ that he would listen.

_He will do one of two things,_

"I'm sorry."

He turned, and Katara saw that the reason for his straight back was to hide the tears that he now let stream freely down his face.

_Or he'll admit it's not the same_

"It's just not the same. All my life I was brought up believing Fire was the superior element, and berated by my father for not being as good, not being as perfect as my sister. And now…"

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came._

Katara began to wonder why she had followed him out of the room, then hardened her resolve and began to speak.

"And now you don't have to be. The moment you lost your bending, Zuko- that _very moment_, your sister lost. Would she have had enough raw power in her to allow us to still feel our elements? Would she have even given her bending up in the first place? The game is _over_, Zuko, and you're free to do what you want with your life."

She held out her arms to him, smiling gently. Zuko almost stumbled into her embrace, holding her tightly to his chest, taking comfort from her.

_And I know how to save a life._


	4. Pain

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

* * *

The first that Katara knew something was wrong was an agonising tug from deep inside her. She gasped in pain, pressing her hand against her chest and blinking back tears. Then there was another, sharper, tug and she let out a cry. The pain receded and she inhaled sharply. She rose unsteadily to her feet, staggering down the dusty corridors as the pain came and went, but always growing in intensity.

When she found Zuko, he was in the same state as her. They clung to each other desperately as the pain faded, both knowing that it would be back with a vengeance. It spiked one final time, and they screamed, arching away as _something_ sparked between them.

When, after a few long moments of agonised breathing, Katara managed to lift her head, she found herself looking into Zuko's eyes. He spoke, his voice sounding odd and somewhat hoarse.

"What the fuck was that?"


	5. Weakness

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

* * *

"…So you're saying that we're connected to the av- Aang?"

The guru nodded sagely.

"Yes, young one. I am merely speculating, but I should think that all three of your chakra energies became entwined when you gave up your bending. Whenever the Avatar bends, you will feel it."

Katara stared at the old man in shock.

"Every time? _Every_ _time_ Aang bends, we'll feel this- this..."

She trailed off, the realisation shocking her. She hadn't bargained for _this_.

"No, I believe that your energies will gradually come back to the body they originated from. The pain will lessen, with time."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a time, Pathik adopting a meditation position. Katara drifted into thought, lulled by the comforting hum from the older man. She missed Aang, but perhaps it was for the best if he wasn't here. She'd had enough trouble trying to get him to accept her sacrifice.

As for Sokka… she smiled gently, remembering the protests her brother had made. She couldn't do it, she might die. She couldn't stay with Zuko, he was evil. He'd even found a way to complain about Zuko not being an 'evil firebender' any more.

Toph… Toph had been her main reason for volunteering for the ceremony. She'd become aware of the grouchy girl taking more of an effort with her appearance, but becoming increasingly more and more irritable when Aang was around. She knew that the earthbender was harbouring secret feelings for Aang, but refused to say anything because she believed he was still caught up in fancying Katara.

Which he was. At least, Katara _thought_ he still fancied her. Something had been different in the way he acted after she had healed him, after Azula had half-killed him in the caverns and she had brought him back…but maybe she was just imagining things. Zuko's hand brushed against her shoulder, and she jerked away, breaking out of her reverie.

_Sorry_, he mouthed at her, and she smiled. _Do you want to get lunch with me_? She nodded gratefully and rose from the floor, still a little unsteady on her legs. He offered her his hand, and she took it, threading her arm though his.

Now there was something she thought she'd never see. Zuko, being _nice_.


	6. Up half the night, talking to you

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

* * *

_Zuko slammed her against the wall, running his hand brazenly up and down her thigh as he kissed her. She moaned wantonly into the kiss, deepening it as he tore open her robes, and held her breasts with warm hands-_

Katara woke up abruptly, shaking. She shook herself, and got up, knowing she'd not be able to sleep after that dream. It was pretty much the same every night; she'd normally wake from a nightmare, but sometimes, like tonight, she'd have one of _those_ dreams.

She walked out onto the balcony, shivering slightly in the cool night air. The moon was hanging above her, round and full. Once upon a time it would have called her to sneak away from the camp and bend by the riverside, but those times were long gone. Instead, she would stay up half the night talking to Yue.

She had no idea whether the moon goddess could hear her or not, but Katara liked to think she could.

"Hi Yue," she began softly, greeting the goddess as she always did.

"I had another dream tonight…"


	7. The Avatar State

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

* * *

Katara had come to terms with the pain that came when Aang bent. Sometimes it was just a small twinge as he flew on his glider, or used his air scooter, but occasionally the pain would be similar to the first time, when he used a lot of bending.

She had been experiencing small twinges all day that gradually grew in intensity. She and Zuko had taken to meditating in a small side room to try and lessen the pain. It was a soothing feeling to inhale as he exhaled and breathe out as he breathed in.

When another sharp stab of pain came- they could no longer be called twinges- she snapped. She flung herself at Zuko, clinging tightly to him to try and ride out the unpleasant sensations. Instead of dying away as they normally did, the feelings began to rise, spiralling inwards. She whimpered and clung tighter to Zuko, barely noticing when he shifted, and they ended up lying on the floor, tangled in their mutual grief.

* * *

This is continued in the next chapter. 


	8. The Avatar State II

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

Continued from the previous chapter

* * *

Instead of dying down like it normally did the pain was curling inwards, spiralling up and in, an ever-tightening circle in her chest. Her breath was coming in short ragged gasps now, and it became too much for her. She threw herself at Zuko, clinging to him tightly, trying to drown out the pain inside her. Zuko was holding her just as tightly as she was holding him, gripping her arms hard enough to leave bruises.

She whimpered as the sensations reached a new peak, and she reached hands up to Zuko's face, running her shaking hands over his scar. She focused intently on the feelings at her fingertips, tracing the edge of the scar and trying to drown out the pain. She noticed dimly that Zuko was coiling her tightly braided hair around his hands, releasing it and twisting it again and again, employing the same method as her to try and stop the hurt.

Then, with a sharp snapping feeling, the pain stopped. Katara inhaled sharply at the absence of the sensations, fighting to slow her hammering heart. She rested her head on Zuko's chest, still running her fingertips over his scar. His hands slowed in their frenetic twisting of her braid, but did not draw away.

She looked up at him, and pulled his head down towards hers, kissing his scar reverently.

"Thankyou."

She kissed him again, this time on his closed eyelid.

"Thankyou."

She continued kissing his scar gently, murmuring her thanks over and over again. He drew her hands down from his face and held them tightly, rubbing his thumbs reassuringly over her knuckles. She pulled back, still half-delirious from the lack of sensation, and smiled gratefully. Gold eyes met blue, and Zuko realised he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Thankyou."


	9. Drift away

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

* * *

Katara was sitting in bed when she began to feel dizzy. She pressed her hand to her forehead, trying to remain conscious as darkness clouded the edges of her vision. There was a tugging in her chest, and she collapsed onto the covers with a sigh, letting herself be dragged into unconsciousness.

Zuko was talking to Katara in her room when he felt the familar tugging in his chest. He braced himself for the pain, but was mildly surprised when he began to feel dizzy. He struggled to remain conscious as Katara slumped over in a dead faint. But in the end he too was unconscious.

Zuko woke up somewhat groggily, groaning as his muscles protested. He levered himself off of the floor and out of the uncomfortable position he had been in. There was a soft moan from the bed, and Katara levered herself up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"We fainted. It's probably our bodies reacting to the pain…" She yawned and stretched. "Kind of like a natural defence. From now on, we'll probably faint instead of suffering though it all."

She let out another sleepy yawn.

"Get off the floor, Zuko."

Zuko stayed where he was, staring very determinedly at her face.

"What?"

He muttered, his cheeks flushed,

"Katara, your, ah, robe…"

She looked down, blushing crimson when she realised that her robe was gaping open at the front. She fixed it quickly, and blushed even harder when she realised that Zuko must have seen, even if only for a split second.

* * *

This is the end of the drabbles for now. More updates will come when I feel like it, because **Of Fire and Ice** is taking up most of my time at the mo. 


End file.
